plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foot Soldier
|variant/GW = |rarity/GW = Unlocked from the start |flavor text/GW = The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. |- |image/GW2 = Foot SoldierGW2.png |caption/GW2 = A rapid-fire Z-1 Assault Blaster, explosive ZPG, and versatile Rocket Jump make the Soldier great in all situations. |health/GW2 = 125 |primary weapon/GW2 = Z-1 Assault Blaster |ammo/GW2 = 30 |damage/GW2 = Impact |range/GW2 = Mid/Long |abilities/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Unlocked from the start |flavor text/GW2 = The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. }} Foot Soldier is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the basic class for the zombies who is armed with a paintball gun called the "Z-1 Assault Blaster," which is useful for taking out single plants, and a high-damaging ZPG, useful for taking out rooted plants. The Foot Soldier is easy to pick and play, making him a good class for beginners, yet in the hands of a skilled player, he becomes a force to be reckoned with and a menace at almost any range. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Stickerbook description The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. In-game description A rapid-fire Z-1 Assault Blaster, explosive ZPG, and versatile Rocket Jump make the Soldier great in all situations. AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Variants |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Primary weapon The Z-1 Assault Blaster is the primary weapon of the Foot Soldier. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. (GW2) *The base close range damage per hit is 8 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 99.2. *The base middle range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 87.08. *The base long range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at long range is 75.17. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 35. *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is 500. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. *The rate of fire is 9.17 shots per second. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Rapid Reloader The Zomboss Rapid Reloader enables the Soldier to reload faster. Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob The ammo capacity Thing-a-ma-bob is larger now and able to hold more Zomboss Rounds. Harder Zomboss Ammo Zomboss rounds have been enhanced through application of small hard things on the outer shell. Statistics ''Garden Warfare 2'' Z-1 Assault Blaster Strategies General In general, the Foot Soldier is a class that is very easy to play, yet somewhat difficult to master. He has three very useful abilities - a way to provide cover to his fellow zombies as well as deny areas to the plants (Zombie Stink Cloud), a way to get to elevated positions and attack enemies from above (Rocket Jump), and a hard-hitting removal ability (ZPG). All of these abilities make Foot Soldier a great team player, and possibly even a game changer when used well. The Foot Soldier also makes for a good pseudo - sniper, as the Z-1 Assault Blaster has an accurate crosshair. He also deals good damage at long range. Furthermore, his ZPG can instantly take out an unaware plant, and his Zombie Stink Cloud, when aiming up and jumping, goes a decent distance so it can be used to cover objectives when the Soldier is far away. He can also use it to flank himself since the Stink Cloud obscures vision. However, what makes him a capable sniper is his Rocket Jump. It gives the Soldier the highest boost in height, surpassing the Peashooter's Hyper. This makes it common for Soldiers to appear on rooftops, so plants should always keep one eye on the sky, or else they will be vanquished quickly. However, the Foot Soldier has a few flaws to go with his numerous advantages. His primary weapon is somewhat inaccurate up close, and that multiple plants can quickly overwhelm him. His Rocket Jump only gives one height boost, so if the player accidentally slides down, it will be 20 seconds before they can jump back up again. The ZPG, while very powerful, has a lot of startup time, making it not the best choice in close quarters. His Zombie Stink Cloud, while flanking his position, also covers his and his teammates' vision. Chompers can also be quite problematic as his Goop and Spikeweeds can render the Foot Soldier's abilities unaccessible, preventing the Foot Soldier from using Rocket Jump to escape or ZPG to take the Chomper out. Also, when the Foot Soldier is indeed stunned, the Chomper can take advantage of the situation and score an easy vanquish. Nonetheless, the Foot Soldier's pros outshine his cons, and he is considered a very good character by a lot of players. With The Foot Soldier has a devastating instant kill explosive, the ZPG. This weapon is best used for dispatching of rooted plants, such as Sunflowers or Peashooters using their Sunbeam, Pea Gatling, or even Cacti using their drones. The Zombie Stink Cloud is best used for covering major objectives, making it harder for plants to defend them, as well as escaping a tight situation. Use Rocket Jump to gain vantage points by supporting your teammates while also making yourself a small target. The best use for the Foot Soldier is to provide support by vanquishing rooted plants from afar. In Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits, the Foot Soldier should sometimes use its stink cloud on annoying Spawnable Plants at a distance (such as the Bamboo Shoot and the Scaredy-shroom) as it temporarily disables the Spawnable Plants allowing the zombie team to pass. Be sure to also keep on the lookout for Cactus drones to shoot them down in order to prevent any lethal Corn Strikes from being performed against your team. Against The main counters for the Foot Soldier are the Peashooters and Cacti. Peashooters can use Hyper to quickly get to vantage points before the Foot Soldier and has enough offensive potential to hold its own in a one-on-one fight against the Foot Soldier. Cactus can snipe the Foot Soldier at long range, as well as setting up cover against him and attack him with drones or even drop Potato Mines where the Foot Soldier will land when he uses his Rocket Jump. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare 2'' Post beta * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Trivia *Foot Soldier is missing a shoe, just like many other classes. All-Star and Imp are currently the only zombie classes that have both shoes on. **If the player looks closely, the stock of the gun is a boot. This boot might be the one missing from the zombie's foot. *Like Team Fortress 2's Soldier, Foot Soldier can also launch himself into the air using a rocket. *On the box art of Garden Warfare, the Foot Soldier can be seen with a pair of goggles on his helmet. However, these goggles don't appear on the Foot Soldier in the game, nor are they a customization. *Originally Foot Soldier was going to be a SWAT zombie but this was changed due to not being "funny enough" as quoted by Justin Wiebe. *Foot Soldier has the most Super Rare character variants, with a total of four. *There is a glitch that the Foot Soldier can do with the ZPG. If the Foot Soldier launches his ZPG just before a Chomper comes out of his Burrow and eats him, he has a chance to vanquish the Chomper while it's about to eat him, leaving the Chomper vanquished and the Foot Soldier alive. The ZPG must be timed at the exact right time for it to work. *In Garden Warfare 2, his helmet has a net over it, and its straps are now brown instead of green. *In Garden Warfare 2, Foot Soldier's Z on his belt was changed from yellow to brown. *In Garden Warfare 2, there is a robotic zombie similar to the Foot Soldier called Robo-Zombie. It appears in certain special waves of Garden Ops, as well as the Foot Soldier Wave of Flag of Power. *The Pyre Prince (Centurion) and the Chieftain (General Supremo) are the only characters that are based on Foot Soldier variants. *As of November 1st, 2015, the Foot Soldier was ranked the #1 most used zombie class in Garden Warfare. *If you go on the multiplayer portal against an AI Foot Soldier on Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the Foot Soldier will either be called Sergeant Jargon or Private Puddles. *He has corporal ranks on his sleeves. ru:Пехотинец pl:Żołnierzfr:Fantassin Category:Playable characters Category:Character class